A Night to Remember
by Takun18
Summary: This is the lemon I wrote a year ago, but cut short to comply with the sites ratings. Haruko Naota. So your towns flooded, your parents are away, theres no school and your alien maid is extra excited. Whats Naota todo?
1. Default Chapter

A little history...  
Tuesday, January 14, 2003... my friend put me up to writing a lemon. And being the soul-selling FuriKuri fan I am, I did it on FuriKuri. And being such a Naota / Haruko fan, I cenetered on them. And who'd a known in half a year later everyone'd know about it? Yay! More people have joined the right cult. X3 But seriously, this was my biggest fic ever, and also the first FLCL lemon. That's 2 records Im damned proud of! Hehe! But, being FF.net, Im giving you a vut version of it. Just enough to get to the border between R and Sex, so yah. Sorry bout that.  
~Ta-kun

************ 

Night To Remeber 

"Theres nothing amazing, only the norm." 

by Ta-kun 

************ 

"Your test results are back class." Miyaji Junko's class held their breath. Two weeks ago the hyper-active teacher made a wager with her class; every student get straight A's and for the week leading up to the holidays there wouldn't be so much as a word of homework. Naota Nandaba let his head fall forward, making a hollow wooden *dok* sound as his forhead smacked into the desk. For a whole fortnight there hadn't been an ounce of peace at his house. 

His father had become worse in his lecherous ways to the point of trying to spy on Haruko when she took a bath. The result was Kamon walking like an old cowboy and talking like he had swollowed a tank of helium. "It'll be interesting if his brain starts growing robots like yours did Ta-kun."  
"Brain? You hit him between the legs."  
"Whats your point? He thinks with it." 

Somehow the whole damn thing took the entire two weeks.... 

"Well, Im very disappointed in one student who didnt get a single A..." The entire class felt like murdering whoever was responsible. "..but why punish you all when only one student should get the guillotine. And so..." Naota pushed his chair back, getting ready to walk the distance to the teachers desk to recive his homework. "...Masashi Masamune, I hope your up to date with your fractions." The whole class let out the breath they were holding and Naota sat back bewildered at how he managed to pass the test without a minute of study. Meanwhile Gaku looked over at his friend who had been unlucky enough to suffer homework for a week. "Y'know pal, if I could trade places with you I would, but this is for your own good." he said smuggly before leaning back in his chair. Masashi resisted the urge to lean over and tip the legs backwards but instead the teachers voice was heard again. "How noble of you mister Manabe. Fortunatly you can join him anyway, I wasnt too happy with your answer on 'Tourism Of Mabase.' " Gaku's chair fell backwards as the whole class roared at his misfourtune. Junko smiled at her class. "Class dismissed for all but my two helpers." As the class left, Masashi walked over to Gaku who was still lying on the ground. "Id help ya up, but y'know, your there for ya own good pal." 

************ 

Naota walked home along the usual route with his hat pulled backwards, covering his neck. It was overcast but with the hat backwards he never felt the drops of rain as it hit the peak covering his skin. It wasn't until a crack of lightning spread across the sky with a loud thunder clap that he noticed rain. Looking up the sky had turned from grey to black in a few parts and rain fell freely down. ' Hell. ' he thought as he pulled the strap of his backpack tighter and ran the rest of the way home. He wasn't too far from his house, and if he hurried he wouldn't be too wet. Taking a short-cut down an alley he broke into an all out sprint. He ran a few meters of pavment when he tripped on a trash can and landed in a puddle off water, freezing him to the bone. Getting up, he cursed mildly to himself and walked the rest of his way to his house. ' So much for staying dry...' he thought. 

************ 

In the Nandaba home Haruko sat back on a cusion watching the t.v. while strumming her bass and holding the remote to the tv. As she played a few stray notes the news reporter bragged on about the fact that this had been the worst downpour for five years, and about the fact that he had reported both. { Already the east side of Mabase has been cut off for 5 minutes when the water lever over-flowed the bridge. Traffic delays have been backed up by an hour at least, but from the look of it this could last all night long folks. Now today's headlin- } *bzzt* { And if you add just a sprinkle of old spice you have an excell- } *bzzt* { I tawt I taw a puddy tat! } *click* Dropping the remote without much care she leaned over and grabbed a beer near her, drinking a few mouthfuls just as the door burst open wide, letting in wind, rain and a drenched Naota Nandaba. "Close the door Ta-kun, it's cold!!" Dropping his backpack and closing the door he stuttered an "I-Im home!" before making his way up the stairs to the bathroom. Sliding the door back he stripped his drenched clothes off and sat under the shower. Dumping a bucket of water over his head he leaned over and turned on the taps. Nothing. Glaring at the taps he turned them a few more. Hot water by all account should be shooting out and covering him. Still nothing. "I am not in the mood for this..." Trying a few more times he gave up, wishing the damn things to hell. Reaching for a nearby towel he dried amd rubbed his skin to try and get some warmth. Putting on a spare over-size t-shirt and shorts he walked out, cold and sore-minded. 

Walking along the hall he opened a closet and pulled out a blanket, rolling it around his shoulders like some sort of over-size cape or trenchcoat. Wrapping himself up inside it he walked down the stairs to the living room where Haruko sat flicking channels with the t.v. remote. "Lets see if anything good has come on yet." he heard her say. Making sure the blanket didn't accidently open and let the cold in, he sat down next to her, keeping himself as warm as possible inside his cosy little cocoon. Haruko gave him a funny look before "Heya Ta-kun." You could tell from her tone of voice that she was also asking 'Whats with the caterpillir suit?' but instead she just stared at him, the t.v. forgotten. Staring back Naota waited 10 whole seconds before he gave up, realising she could probly sit there for hours until he opened his mouth. "Im cold, okay?" "Oooohhh." she said, looking back at the t.v. with her beer can and a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah, your dad aint here. He went to get the chick who fixes water heaters, it's busted, so don't go and try to take a shower." Glaring at her through his hooded cove he said "I know." Eyeing him sideways she gave him another smirk and laughed quietly to herself. "Oh yeah, and your gramp's with him too. Something bout your dad wouldnt know what the hell to say cause the repair chick is a chick. Not that it matters much, road closed a while back now." Looking up with a perplexed look Naota came out and asked "Why didnt they just ring instead of driving out?" but he already knew before Haruko answered, the result was both of them answering "The repair chick is a chick." at the same time. Then it hit home. His father and grandfather wernt there.The roads were blocked and Canti wasn't one that mattered at all considering. No roads, no parents, no hot water and one crazy woman who never made sense at the best of times. ' Oh hell... ' 

A few more sips and Haruko had gone through her beer. "Ah, get up and get me another, would ya Ta-kun?" Far too cold to get up and get an alluminium can from the fridge he gave her a look and said "Your the maid arnt you?" Haruko gave him a quick grin and a wink. "Only to you cause I met you first. And anyway, I probly got one around here somewhere, I remember getting more than one, thats for sure....Ah! Here we go!" Shaking his head, Naota couldn't help but realise the irony of the scene at the moment. "And what if you hadn't had any?" Looking thoughtful (for her anyway) she shrugged and took a gulp from her can. "Then I'd be screwed. Your not old enough to make me get up and get a beer..." she said, handing her can towards him. "..which is pretty dumb. It's not like you've never had alcohol before." Naota took a look at the can and could already see the beads of water on it. ' Too damn cold. ' he thought, and waved it away with a blanketed hand. It was her turn to give him a look. "Ever had sake?" Looking at her direction he shrugged and said "Yeah." Smiling again she pushed the beer closer and kept making a hand motion. "Good. Don't tell me your someone who won't drink a drop of beer when he's had some of that bottled watered down stuff." she said, putting the steel againt his lips. Imedieatly he felt a wall of ice on his mouth and he jerked back in reflex. "Too damn cold!" he gasped out before bringing the blanket up and rubbing his lip. Chuckling at him, a thought shot through her brain and she didnt consider it twice before deciding on it. 

"Hey Ta-kun?" she asked, pouring beer into her mouth. "Wha-?" Before he finished the word she had leaned over and put her hand behind his head, pulling him close and squashing her lips over his. Naota sat there shocked as Haruko then pryed his mouth open slightly. A moment later he felt the icy chill of beer flowing down his throat as well as something that had reached in and was currently wraping around his tounge. Through shock-wide eyes he saw Haruko's nose against his and her eyes closed. Soon her eyes opened slowly and moved backwards. As she let go of his neck and leaned back she smirked, seeing Naota sit there with a blanket wraped around him, eyes wide, mouth open and tounge poking out partly from when she pulled on it as she moved back. "So, how did Ta-kun like his first drop of beer?" Naota couldnt talk, he just sat there, still a litle stunned. Sure she had kissed him before but this was completly diferent from those times. He wasn't even gagging from having icy beer forced down his throat, he was so surprised it went down without resistance. Grinning, she took another mouthful of beer and drank it easily. "Hmmm, maybe Naota would prefer something more than just beer next time." Already Naota could see that strange glint in her yellow orbs that sent one thought through his head. Already picturing Haruko tearing away his nice warm blanket and emptying a can of beer over him didn't appeal much to him. Still saying nothing he hugged himself inside his blanket, got up and began to walk away. Just before he reached the stairs he heard a whistle and turned to look at the woman who a moment before french kissed him and forced alcohol down his throat. "You didn't answer me Nao. But then again thats ok. I know you like beer." She said with a wink. Scowling at her he trudged up the stairs, muttering "...yeah. So what?" under his breath. Unfortunatly he didn't know exactly how clear of hearing Haruko was. As soon as he stepped into their room and closed the door again she smirked to herself. "The Nao in his name must really mean honesty." Licking her top lip absent-mindedly she grabbed the remote to the t.v., flicking channels again. All the while thinking of what else she could get the young Nandaba to like.   
************ 

That night Naota lay in his bed with the sheets pulled up. His blanket now in a crumpled pile of the ground. And he was bored as hell. After his and Haruko's "encounter" if it could be called that, he went up to his room to try and kill some time. He tried reading a magazine he bought awhile back, but he only got a good solid 3 minutes of reading time before a thunderclap struck very close to the house. His light flickered and died, as well as his stereo and electric blanket. Anyone would have thought it was meant for him only because it was only the fuse of his room, a utility room and the bathroom that blew. Meanwhile Haruko had been downstairs with a bowl of ramen watching "Takashi's Castle" and making her own unique comments at the contestants when they failed whatever humiliating test they had to do. Going downstairs he microwaved his own bowl of instant noodles and ate them queitly on the other side of the living room, with Haruko every now and then trying to get him to yell at the t.v. like she was doing so they could hear better through the screen. Afterwards he didn't feel like going straight to bed (it was only 8:00pm) so he went to the bakery next door to see if there was any power on try and get maybe a light on to read something. No surprise, the fuse had blown out there too. Seemed the only damn electricity in the area was where Haruko had been sitting for ages. "How come I'm not surprsied?" he muttered to himself before heading back to the house. Seemed Canti wasn't anywhere around. He was probly at that coffee place where he was once before. At least he wasn't going to be "eaten" anytime while the floods were on. Finally getting sick of doing nothing but sitting and watching t.v. he got up and went to bed, not knowing weather or not Haruko would come in and sleep on her top bunk or probly just fall asleep in front of the t.v. 

Now it was 9:30. The rain pelting against the walls and roof were deafening and he was getting sick to death of his thin sheet. With his electric blanket not working he hadn't been remotely warm all evening, except when Haruko had "given him a drop of beer" as she had come to call it. He was slightly embarrassed to say he was warm then, despite the drink being forced into his mouth. The only reason he didnt have his blanket on the bed was it was pretty heavy, and if he fell asleep under it he could wake up the next day feeling sick as a dog, not that he would have school. The flood had reached the main building an hour before. He knew because Haruko had burst in the room with the same weird grin/smile she had when his father was hit with her "boxing glove". "Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No school tomorrow! No work tomorrow, no nothing!!!" After slamming the door open and screaming as loud as she could Naota heard the t.v. from the living room as Haruko danced around a bit on one leg. { Its been 4 hours now since it started raining and already the entire east and south of Mabase is flooded. Theres a major blackout in the industrial area and certain areas have reported blown fuses. } Before he could catch whatever else was said Haruko hopped right up close to him like she used to do in her bunny outfit, leaned down and said "We is sooo gonna have fun!!!" before she took off out of the room giggling and yelling like a hyperactive child. Now it was an hour later and he still couldnt fall asleep. What the heck was keeping him awake? Above him Haruko slept peacfully in the top bunk after walking in 10 minutes ago. She was out almost the instant her head hit the pillow, so it's not like she was keeping him up. It was more like an itch in the back of his head like he had forgotten something... 

Next door at the bakery the door swang wide open and closed again and again from the wind, until finally *bang*. Sitting up with a start, something clicked inside Naota's head. Throwing his sheet off he swung his legs over the edge of his bunk and strode out of the room. He wasn't much colder than he was before, it wasn't like his bed sheet had warmed him up. Moving down the stairs and out to the back porch he ran out into the rain and reached the bakery door that was swinging in the breeze. Reaching around to double-lock it from the inside he pulled it shut and pushed it back and forwards to check it's lock. After he ran back to the house. By the time his feet reached the porch again and under shelter he was saturated. Cold and wet he walked back inside leaving damp prints as he did so. 

Walking upstairs to the bathroom he reached around blindly without the light until he put his hand on a towel. Like before he took off his wet clothes quickly and dried himself off as best as he could, leaving his hair slightly damp. Wrapping it around him as tight as possible like he had done with his blanket he moved back to his room slowly, unconciously knowing that walking quickly would make the air blow against him. Opening his door he tried to get some spare clothes without waking Haruko. Unfortunatly even in her sleep her hearing was minute, and his chattering teeth was all that was needed... 

Stirring in her sleep, Haruko yawned loudly and sat up, rubbing her eyes and whining out a "Taaaa, what is it...?" Then she looked over and saw the young Nandaba with a dripping towel wrapped around him and his teeth chattering. "Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to you Naota?!" she yelled, swinging off her bunk and crossing the distance between them. All he stuttered out was "I-I forgot somethin an-an I got a litt-ttle bit wet..." By the time he finished she had walked over to him and quickly hugged him tightly, walking him back to the bunks while rubbing her arm over his back, trying to get some warmth flowing. Sitting down she pulled him close to her body, keeping her arms around him all the time. It was a little bit hard though because Naota kept pulling away from her and she was determined to get him warm What she didn't know was every time she pulled him close he ended up with his head pressed against her right breast, and the whole ordeal was having an effect on him that he was already blushing crimson over. Still none the wiser though Haruko gave up and instead of trying to hug him grabbed the towel by the edges at either side of his head and brought him forward, kissing him firmly on the lips. At once his struggling hands stopped, frozen in place like before, only this time when his mouth was opened there wasn't anything like an icy cold drink being spurted into his mouth, instead it was something small and warm that pressed against his tounge again. It wasn't long until they were both begining to get warmed and soon his hands started again, this time reaching around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him in return. Immediatly he regretted his move, feeling his "affected" area brush against her thigh. Both disengaged their kiss and looked at each other, Naota quickly turning away with an intense blush. 

Not daring to look in her direction he felt her arms slip away from around him...and he couldnt blame her either. Sure she flirted alot but she was trying to help him and what happened? He ended up making her think he was some dirty pervert. ' She probably thinks Im as bad as dad now... ' "Naota?" He didnt want to look at her, afraid of the look she'd give him. But it was something in her voice that made him change his mind. Tentavly he looked up slightly...then jerked his head up to her face. Next to her lay her crumpled shirt, revealing her bare breasts for a moment when he looked up. Now staring at her face he felt her arms curl around his shoulders again and saw her smile directly at him. Leaning down she planted a quick kiss on his lips again, pulling back for a moment to whisper "I want to warm you Naota." before pulling him forward until he was leaning against her, her cleavage pressed right against his face and letting out a content sigh. For a moment he hesitated, still feeling something was wrong, but soon he felt her arms drape across his back and her lips planting feathery kisses against his forehead. She was so warm and kind he couldn't stop himself any longer. Pulling his arms around her, he heard Haruko gasp for air when he gently leaned forward onto her breast, suckling softly at her nipple in his mouth. Flicking and brushing it he heard her gasp and moan again, her arms tightened and pulled him closer and her kisses became even stronger. "Naotaaa..." After a moment or so he paused and leaned back, seeing a thin trail of saliva between his mouth and her nipple, but the moment he had pulled away he felt Haruko's hands bunch into frustrated litte fists and soon he was pulled forward again into her other soft breast while at the same time her leg that he wasn't leaning against swung up and around, keeping him firmly in place. "No rush..." 

************ 

Naota woke up the next morning to the sounds of rain pelting down roaring in his right ear. He couldnt hear anything on his left side, but the whole side of his face was extremly warm. Opening his eyes, his right opened freely but once again his left one was blocked by something. Eventually he woke up enough to realise he was lying oddly, his right arm was drapped over something while his head was proped against something soft and...moving? Struggling until he put his hand down on solid bedding, he pushed himself up, taking his time because something was resting over his own shoulder. Haruko slept peacefully with her arm over wrapped around his shoulder, but already you could see her serene face change from having Naota's warm body against her move away partly, leaving her cold all of a sudden. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Naota and smiled. "Hey you." before she flexed her arm and pulled him back down in an instant, pulling the sheet higher up over them. "It still raining Ta?" but she could already hear the damned weather through the walls.   
"Yeah, I think it was going all night..."   
"What'dya mean 'all night'?"   
"I think it's been going the whole time." Haruko looked over at him and grinned. "Naotaaaa, y'know if it's been raining all night then theres a good chance your on holidays now then. Go have a little look out the window." Blinking at her, Naota did his best to cover himself up and walked over to the window. At the same time Haruko got up, wrapped the sheet around her and tiptoed over behind him. Opening the window, he looked out and saw the streets covered in a half foot of water, not enough to rise above the pavement but enough to stop traffic. Meanwhile Haruko had snuck up and moved close to his ear, yelling "Naotaa!!!!" Screaming, Ta jumped up and fell forward, soaking his head in the heavy downpour. A moment later he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders pull him back in and spin him around. As Haruko leaned over and shut the window Naota sat there stunned, his hair wringing wet. "H-Haruko?!" Leaning down, Haruko smirked and leaned forward to his ear again, this time whispering "Aww, wet again? I bet your cold too...." Giggling, she opened the sheet up for a moment before grabbing him and pulling him close, wrapping the sheet around them both before she ran and jumped back onto the bunk, laughing and yelling "Warming up time Ta!!" 

END

************ 

It was even longer with all the 18 and aboce stuff in there. X3  
~Ta-kun 


	2. Authors Adult Note

Authors Notice

* * *

Recently Ive decided to finaly post any adult storys Ive writtain in the past (with an exception of .Hack's _Something happened On The Way To Heaven_, mainly because I lost it when my old computer crashed. That aside, I've placed the full, uncut version of this story on, for starters, Dont be surprised if you see it on other sites in the future is all Im saying. 

For reference, the reason I took it down of teh site years ago is mainly because of the days used to write it, and the sheer small number of reviews. Presently, it has had 632 hits on AFF and only one review, but that aside, Im placing it up anyway.

Reviews of the story are appreciated, just like any other writer on here would like.

To find the story, go to adultfanfiction. net (without the spaces)and look in the Anime, Fooly Cooly sections. Clicking my name there will take you to my profile with my other stories added so far.

Best regards,

Ta-kun


End file.
